¿Un vuelo a la nieve pero en la playa?
by LScarlet
Summary: Lucy y Natsu tenían planeado viajar con todos a la nieve como vacaciones en sus trabajos, pero algo sale mal. Ellos dos pierden el vuelo, las maletas están ya hechas, las vacaciones pedidas y el dinero en la mano. ¿Qué hacer? Lucy no quiere perderse sus tan esperadas vacaciones y Natsu no quiere verla triste. Fic regalo para Nadeshiko Lopez! Lean y disfruten! 100%NALU
1. Chapter 1

Buenas gentecilla. Os traigo un capi de los de premio. En esta ocasión es el ralato para Nadeshiko Lopez, sobre su pareja favorita. NALU!. Vale, informo.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hiro Mashima.

Este fic va a tener dos o tres capitulos, aun no lo he decidido. Espero que os guste la introduccion entre "" ! Sobre todo a ti, Nadeshiko!

Disfrutadlo mucho!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un vuelo a la nieve pero en la playa?<strong>

Lucy se quedó esperando, ansiosa a que el chico fuese. Todos habían quedado en la parada del autobús que les llevaría hasta el avión. Natsu insistió en que se fuesen juntos a dicha parada ya que vivían relativamente cerca pero ahora este no aparecía. Miró de nuevo su reloj. Si no salían como mucho en cinco minutos, no llegarían ni aunque corriesen. ¡Como odiaba a aquel inmaduro hombre! No sabía ni la razón de que hubiese aceptado irse con él. Si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora estaría caminando tranquilamente a su lugar de encuentro, cantando y estando relajada.

Con cada segundo que la aguja de su reloj se movía, Lucy se encontraba más furiosa. Escuchó una voz que la llamaba a voces mientras corría, Natsu se acercaba veloz y cuando estuvo a su lado, tomó aire un par de veces para relajarse y poder hablar correctamente.

- ¡Lucy! Siento haber llegado tarde, el despertador no sonó…

- Ajá… Vámonos ya, quizás si corremos podremos llegar a tiempo.

Natsu vió la expresión de disgusto y enfado en el rostro de Lucy, sabía que debía disculparse de una forma más formal. Pero también sabía que aquel no era el momento. Esperaría a estar en el avión dirección a una montaña llena de nieve y diversión para hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron, agotados, vieron que el autobús y sus amigos no estaban. Lucy les llamo por teléfono.

- Erza, ¿dónde estáis?

- ¡Lucy! Llevo llamándote un buen rato pero no contestabas, ni tu ni Natsu. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Natsu ha llegado tarde, ¿y el autobús?

- Veras… Pensamos que por alguna razón no vendríais y cuando el conductor no quiso esperar más, nos fuimos. Pero aún no ha salido el avión, si venís en un taxi, ¡os dará tiempo!

Lucy colgó el teléfono con los ojos cerrados. Natsu se preguntó qué era lo que había hablado con Erza. Ella volvió a abrirlos pero él hubiese preferido que no lo hubiese hecho. Lucy daba mucho miedo con esa mirada.

- Llama a un taxi. Rápido. Y más te vale que sea rápido y veloz o perderemos el avión.

Natsu obedeció. Llamó al servicio de taxis y tras gritar exigiendo uno que llegase muy rápido, le ofreció una sonrisa de victoria tensa a Lucy, quien solo bufó como respuesta.

El viaje en el coche fue silencioso, solo se escuchó el saludo educado por parte de todos. Lucy se pasó todo el tiempo mirando el reloj, esperando que el tiempo pasase más lento. No les daría tiempo. No iban a poder llegar. Como al final no se fuese de vacaciones por culpa de aquel idiota, le mataría.

Natsu pagó al taxista mientras Lucy cogía sus maletas y se adelantaba hasta la venta de billetes, pidiendo dos.

- Lo siento señorita, ese vuelo ya ha salido.

- No puede ser… Ese vuelo es extremadamente raro que se haga y no sale otro hasta dentro de dos días… Ese era el último… No me diga que se ha ido, por favor.

- Señorita, lo lamento muchísimo. Salió hace pocos minutos pero ya es imposible que se le detenga…

En aquel momento llegó Natsu y al ver como Lucy lloraba pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y se dirigió al caballero que vendía los billetes.

- Ha salido ya, ¿verdad?

- Así es, lo lamento mucho.

Natsu se separó un poco del mostrador y tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

- Lo siento. Yo… Ha sido por mi culpa y me siento fatal.

- Quería ir allí, eran mis tan esperadas vacaciones, pedí estos cuatro días para poder relajarme en la nieve con todos…

- Lo sé…

Se quedaron quietos un tiempo, pensando en qué hacer. Cuando Lucy ya se disponía a coger sus maletas y volver a su casa a llorar tirada en la cama, Natsu gritó asustándola.

- Vayámonos tu y yo a otro lugar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tienes cuatro días de vacaciones, al igual que yo. Tenemos el dinero ahorrado. Volemos a otro lugar.

Natsu se acercó otra vez al mostrador y le preguntó al hombre que vuelos salían por el mismo precio y que fuesen dentro de poco tiempo. En cuanto obtuvo la respuesta, regresó al lado de Lucy.

- ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

- ¿Qué? No puedo irme a la playa, no traigo ropa para temperatura cálida. Traigo abrigos.

- Te compraré ropa, será mi regalo de compensación. En cuanto lleguemos iremos de compras y te compraras la ropa necesaria para pasar los cuatro mejores días de tu vida junto a mí.

Lucy se quedó observando la cara de aquel hombre, la miraba ilusionado. Debía rechazarle, era una locura que hiciesen aquello. Pero eran sus tan esperadas vacaciones, ella pasaría esos días descargando toda la tensión que tenía contenida, olvidándose de todo relajada en la nieve. Pero, ¿qué más daba si en vez de en la nieve, era en la playa?

Miró de nuevo a Natsu quien, al ver cuánto tardaba en responder, sus esperanzas iban disminuyéndose.

- Está bien. Iré.

Natsu levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de ella. La abrazó y alzándola, comenzaron a girar mientras reían.

Compraron los billetes y subieron rápido al avión.

El viaje fue algo largo. Lucy se quedó dormida encima del hombro de Natsu y éste a su vez, apoyado en la cabeza de ella.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hotel lo más cerca de la playa.

- Cuanto más cerca esté, más costará Natsu.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Acaso tienes planeado gastarte todos tus ahorros en este viaje?

- Si con ello, consigo que lo disfrutes al máximo, sí.

Lucy se sorprendió por la respuesta de él, siempre habían sido mucho más cercanos que los demás. Llevaban siendo mejores amigos desde el instituto. Quizás no fuese nada más allá del sentimiento de culpa y amistad, pero Lucy sintió como la intención desinteresada de Natsu, le daba calidez.

Calor. Dios, aquello le recordó cuan acalorada estaba, llevaba lo más fino que había logrado encontrar en su maleta. Un jersey. Necesitaba cambiarse cuanto antes para poder dejar de sentirse como un pollo siendo asado.

En la recepción del hotel, Natsu le hizo una pregunta un tanto… vergonzosa. Ella se puso colorada cual tomate maduro pero aun así, supuso que debía de ser costosa la habitación. Y si en vez de tener que alquilar dos, podrían compartirla, sería mucho más económico. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran dos. Y eran amigos. No iba a pasar nada si compartían la cama tres noches. Sabrían cómo controlarse. Cierto que eran adultos, que los adultos tienen… necesidades…Pero eran amigos, no harían "eso".

Natsu le indicó a Lucy que ya estaba todo arreglado y que era el momento de ir de compras. Fueron a varias tiendas y tras ver como ambos se probaban varios conjuntos, acabaron comprando un par de pantalones y varias camisetas de tirantes. Natsu se permitió el placer de comprarle un hermoso vestido veraniego a Lucy y ella lo agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla. A su vez, el hombre también se compró algo un poco más arreglado por si surgía la ocasión de salir una noche a un lugar un tanto más formal.

Pero lo que Natsu no pensó bien fue el momento de comprar los trajes de baño, apenas tardaron unos minutos en conseguir un par para él, el problema fueron los bikinis para ella. El primero fue bastante feo y recatado, así que ella optó por probarse algunos más "sexys".

Natsu creía que moriría, cada bikini que Lucy se probaba, era más bonito y sensual que el anterior. Y no había ninguno con el que él no tuviese ganas de entrar con ella al probador y arrancárselo con los dientes. Pero sabía que no podía pensar eso, ella era su amiga. Los amigos no piensan esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Al final, salieron de la tienda con un bikini de color rojo y otro negro.

Natsu veía a Lucy muy feliz, quizás porque ahora no se moría de calor pero él quería pensar que era porque había disfrutado mucho al ir de compras junto a él.

- Me he divertido mucho, Natsu. Gracias.

Ahora él estuvo seguro de que lo segundo era lo correcto y aquello le hizo feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se quedaron maravillados. Era enorme y muy bonita. Y lo mejor, tenía un balcón que daba al mar. Literalmente, si saltaban por él (era un bajo) pisaban la arena. Lucy después de asomarse al balcón, se giró y corrió hacia Natsu para abrazarle.

- Muchas, muchas gracias. Estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayais enganchado!<p>

Espero sus reviews con ansia *.*

Nos leemos preciosidades, os quiero :*

Yané!


	2. Los dos primeros días

Bueeeno, aquí va el siguiente capi de esta historia. ¿Recordais que no sabía cuantos capitulos tendría? Ya lo sé, tendrá cuatro capitulos. El tercero está ya medio escrito asi que lo subiré dentro de poco aunque antes de eso, me gustaría subir el siguiente capitulo de ¿Podemos volver a amar? y del de Un plan para una de las mejores fiestas. Quiero mantener mas o menos un orden para que ningunas de estas historias tenga más importancia que cualquiera de las otras.

Bien, disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Los dos primeros días<strong>

Estaban los dos en un restaurante almorzando. Lucy llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camisa simple de tirantes rosa. Natsu por su parte, parecía un surfero; con unos pantalones y una camisa de manga corta estampada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos esta tarde a la playa?

La pregunta de Lucy fue natural y fluida mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Has mirado qué diversiones hay por aquí?

Lucy cuando llegaron, le pidió que mirase cuales eran las paradas comunes que hacían los extranjeros cuando llegaban a aquel lugar. Natsu estuvo haciendo sus deberes tal y como ella le había pedido.

- Ya tengo los cuatro días organizados. Esta tarde iremos a la playa como tu bien dices. Mañana podríamos ir a una piscina bastante famosa y grande que hay no muy lejos de aquí. Te invitaré a comer a un restaurante de comida europea y por la tarde, podríamos hacer submarinismo con una ruta que es medio guiada, medio libre. El tercer día iremos a un parque acuático que hay, que está lleno de atracciones; pasaríamos prácticamente todo el día allí y por la noche iremos a un baile que organiza uno de los copropietarios del hotel donde nos alojamos. Y el cuarto, he visto que por la mañana hay un yincana, comeremos en el restaurante del hotel para poder hacer las maletas cuando terminemos e irnos al aeropuerto.

Lucy se quedó asombrada, cuando le había pedido a Natsu que organizase las vacaciones que iban a pasar juntos, pensó que no lo haría o que simplemente diría de ir a la playa todos los días. Pero se había equivocado, Natsu había organizado cuatro días repletos de cosas que hacer, de sitios a los que ir y de diversión. No harían turismo pero sinceramente, ella siempre había preferido ir a jugar con el agua o a un parque de atracciones que ir a andar durante toda la mañana para ver lugares.

Lucy siempre había pensado que Natsu era un irresponsable (como prueba de ello tenía el que ahora mismo estuviesen allí y no con sus amigos porque él había llegado tarde) pero ahora que le había visto mirando las miles de guías y panfletos que había recogido, se replanteaba ciertas cosas.

Algo la hizo enternecerse, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque sus vacaciones fuesen perfectas. Para compensar el hecho de que no estuviesen con todos los demás en la nieve. Ella sabía que no debía de estar siendo fácil para el irresponsable y despistado de Natsu, así que verle dando lo mejor de sí mismo, hizo que tuviese la sensación de que debía recompensarle de alguna forma. Pero no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ambos se cambiaron y se pusieron los trajes de baño para ir a la playa. Lucy sabía que tenía que olvidar por completo que estaba cabreada con Natsu porque no les beneficiaria a ninguno de los dos que ella estuviese de mal humor en sus vacaciones conjuntas. Por eso, dejó de lado completamente la idea de estar cabreada, la idea de ser una estúpida. Pasarían sus vacaciones de un modo divertido y además, estaban en la playa. ¿Qué mejor lugar para comportarte como una cría que en la playa con la arena y el mar?

Se quedó simplemente con el bikini rojo, se colgó una toalla al hombro y miró con una sonrisa de niña pequeña y traviesa a Natsu.

- ¡El último en llegar al agua pierde!

En cuanto dijo esto, salió disparada hacia el balcón y saltó por este para sentir la arena caliente en sus pies desnudos pero no le importaba porque de tan rápido que corría, apenas era consciente de que sus pies se estaban quemando. Sentía como Natsu iba tras ella pues escuchaba su risa intentando alcanzarla. Lucy había hecho trampa, lo sabía pero si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de ganarles a aquel chico y su atlética figura.

Estaba llegando al agua, tiró la toalla para que no se mojase y poder tener luego con que secarse. Sintió el agua fría en sus piernas justo antes de notar como Natsu la cogía entre sus brazos y los hundía a ambos en el mar.

En cuanto sacaron las cabezas, Lucy se perdió en la sonrisa infantil y llena de alegría que tenía Natsu.

- No sabía que fueras tan rápida.

Ella sabía que él no lo decía de una forma en la que la infravalorase, no estaba metiéndose con ella, solo la molestaba un poco. Lucy puso su mejor cara de "soy la mejor"

- Ni yo sabía que fueses tan lento.

- ¡Oye!

Natsu la cogió de la cintura y la hundió en el agua un momento. Cuando Lucy salió de nuevo, intentó ahogarle a él pero le era imposible. Él tocaba fondo y no podría conseguirlo ni aunque quisiese. En el momento en que se dio por vencida y se dejó caer delante de él, fue consciente de lo muy cerca que estaban. Ella tenía sus manos en los hombros de él y como se mantenía a flote gracias a ese apoyo, estaban a la misma altura. Él la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a él y juntó sus frentes.

- Espero que estas vacaciones sean inolvidables.

Lucy sintió como si aquello que le acababa de decir Natsu, fuese más una promesa que un simple comentario. Se preguntó qué haría para que eso sucediese o lo peor, qué sería capaz de hacer o pedir ella con tal de que se hiciese realidad. Porque se sentía mal, ella debería de sentirse deprimida por no poder estar con Erza o Levy, pero por el contrario allí estaba, abrazada a Natsu y disfrutando de cada segundo que estaba a su lado.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- Hmm no.

Natsu llevaba desde que habían vuelto de la playa insistiendo en que él dormiría en el sofá y Lucy había estado todo ese tiempo diciéndole que no iba a ser así. Tenían una grande y cómoda cama, era cierto que tendrían que compartirla pero ya eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para saber mantener las manos quietas.

- Va a ser raro dormir juntos, Lucy.

- Lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que duermas en el sofá mientras yo duermo en la cama. Una cama que, por cierto, tú estás pagando.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo su discusión. Era una joven que traía una bandeja repleta de comida. Uno de los encargados del hotel les invitaba a aquella cena porque habían alquilado la habitación más cara y era un presente para sus queridos huéspedes.

Lucy y Natsu tomaron la cena en un completo silencio. Tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos. En cuanto terminaron, Natsu fue el primero en ducharse y tras él, Lucy entró en el servicio para tomar un baño, cambiarse y ponerse un fino camisón de encaje. Cuando salió, con el pelo húmedo cayendo por sus hombros, Natsu sintió como su idea de que no podría dormir en la misma cama que ella, se reforzaba.

Lucy se metió entre las sábanas y golpeó el lugar que quedaba libre a su lado indicándole a él que fuese pero Natsu hizo oídos sordos y se tumbó en el sofá. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse cuando sintió una leve presión a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Lucy que se estaba tumbando a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No voy a dormir en la cama si tú duermes aquí. Si tú quieres dormir en un lugar incómodo, muy bien pero yo dormiré contigo.

Dicho esto, la chica terminó de tumbarse a su lado. Estaban completamente pegados ya que estaban los dos tumbados en un sofá. Lucy sabía que en esta batalla, ella saldría vencedora así que simplemente aceleró un poco las cosas. Cerró los ojos y se pegó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él, de forma que sus labios rozasen esa curvatura. Respiró por la boca para que el aire caliente chocase contra la piel sensible del cuello de Natsu.

- ¡E-está bien! Tú ganas. Dormiremos en la cama. Los dos.

Lucy le mostró una sonrisa de victoria y se apartó de él para ir corriendo a la cama y meterse en ella. Natsu sintió como se quedaba demasiado solo cuando ella se apartó de su lado así que fue también corriendo hasta donde estaba ella y saltó encima, haciendo que la cama botase y con ella, Lucy también.

- ¡Oye! ¡No seas crío!

- Y eso me lo dice la señorita: "me tumbo contigo en el sofá solo porque quiero ganar y que duermas conmigo"

- Cállate y duerme, rancio.

Lucy infló los mofletes y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Natsu pero lo que ella no esperaba es que él se acercase y la abrazase por detrás. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el contacto, hacía calor y Natsu era como una estufa móvil, pero sentirle tan cerca siempre le había dado una sensación de seguridad y confort. Debería haberle dicho algo, pero se olvidó completamente de que estaban en una cama enorme y relajó su cuerpo dejando que una de sus manos se entrelazase con una de las de él.

Cuando Lucy sintió los rayos del Sol en su cara, abrió poco a poco los ojos. Seguía sintiendo esa presión en su espalda. Miró hacia abajo y vió sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban en la misma postura en la que se quedaron dormidos ayer. No habían movido ni un solo músculo.

Sabía que tenía que despertar a Natsu pero estaba demasiado a gusto sintiendo el cálido y pausado aliento de él en su nuca.

Al poco tiempo escuchó un ronroneo más propio de un gato que de una persona en su oreja. Natsu se estaba despertando. Supuso que él se separaría de ella para irse al servicio o a encargar el desayuno o simplemente porque se sintiese incómodo pero, por el contrario, se apretó aún más a ella, achuchándola entre sus brazos. Lucy no se lo esperaba y por eso no supo cómo reaccionar. Se limitó a dejar que la abrazase y en cuanto la soltó de su agarre, se giró.

- Buenos días, Lucy.

- Buenos días, Natsu. ¿Qué tocaba hacer hoy?

- Hm hoy íbamos a ir a la piscina y te iba a invitar a comer en un delicioso restaurante de comida europea.

- Que rico. Vamos.

Natsu asintió y besó la frente de ella antes de ir primero al baño. Lucy esperó remoloneando en la cama a que este saliese y fuese su turno, fue entonces cuando fue consciente de algo. Aquello parecían más unas vacaciones entre personas que se amaban que entre amigos. ¡Habían dormido juntos y por la mañana habían estado abrazados durante un buen rato!

Se sentó en la cama asustada. No, no era cierto. Aquello era solo un viaje entre amigos, no era cierto que hubiesen dormido como si fuesen amantes. No. Solo…Eran amigos que habían pasado la noche abrazados porque tenían un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte. Era eso, sí. Solo eso. No pasaba nada si habían estado así, en cuanto él saliese del baño entraría ella y luego irían a la piscina a disfrutar como amigos de un día soleado.

En ese instante, salió Natsu y ella entró sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. No pasaba nada. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa entonces? Se lavó la cara varias veces intentando despejar sus ideas y aclarar su mente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había cogido su ropa y se vió forzada a salir de nuevo para ir a por ella. Fue rápida y no miró en ningún momento en la dirección en la que se encontraba Natsu.

Cuando terminaron los dos, fueron andando a la piscina. Un paseo tranquilo y lleno de silencio ya que por alguna extraña razón que Natsu no entendía, Lucy había cambiado su actitud en los cinco minutos que él había estado en el servicio.

Intentó sacar un tema de conversación en varias ocasiones pero no dio resultado, Lucy le contestaba de forma seca y tajante, sin dar opción alguna a que se pudiese seguir la conversación.

Lucy sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, Natsu no le había hecho nada y estaba arruinando sus vacaciones. Intentó olvidarse completamente de todo lo que le preocupaba, necesitaba disfrutar y sabía que, si dejaba que Natsu y su dulce y tonto carácter la envolviesen, todo sería genial. Fue relajándose con forme pasaba la mañana. Estuvieron tomando el sol y cuando Natsu la cogió en brazos para tirarla al agua, ella estuvo gritando y pataleando en el aire mientras caían a la piscina. Fue la primera vez que Lucy tocaba el agua de allí y se dio cuenta de lo muy fría que estaba. Ella empezó a temblar por el frio y su piel se puso de gallina. Natsu se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos para proporcionarle algo de calor. Ella se quedó allí, entre los fuertes músculos de él. Fue en aquel momento cuando olvidó completamente lo nerviosa que estaba por su situación sentimental con Natsu, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que él acariciase su pelo y besase la curvatura de su cuello.

Los minutos pasaron rápido mientras jugaban como dos niños pequeños a tirarse agua y perseguirse por aquella enorme piscina. Se hacían ahogadillas y reían juntos.

El recinto se fue vaciando a medida que la hora de la comida se acercaba. Cuando quedaban ellos dos y apenas unas pocas personas más, Lucy escuchó el rugido del estómago de Natsu y fue consciente de lo tarde que era.

- Natsu, ¿nos vamos a comer?

Este asintió y fueron a los servicios para cambiarse. Lucy se puso un simple vestido corto rosa, de tirantes y con un escote pronunciado; se recogió el pelo en una gran coleta alta y metió en su bolso el bikini aun mojado.

Natsu por su parte, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta simple roja. Dejó su pelo despeinado como siempre y cuando salió, no esperaba aquella visión. Habría jurado que cuando le había visto aquel vestido en la tienda, no le quedaba tan maravillosamente. O quizás era el bronceado que estaba tomando su piel. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla y tampoco podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase ante aquella vista.

- Estás muy guapa.

Ella se sonrojó e intentó desviar la mirada para que él no fuese consciente de ello. Acción en vano ya que Natsu vió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y supo que su comentario había conseguido lo que él buscaba. Le ofreció el brazo y ella, aún algo roja, lo agarró y empezaron a caminar juntos.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar al restaurante y en ese tiempo, estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Una vez allí, pidieron unos espaguetis italianos y dejaron que aquellos sabores llenaran sus paladares. Natsu se manchó muchísimo y Lucy no pudo evitar reírse por ver lo torpe que era. Se acercó lentamente con una servilleta en la mano y mientras negaba con la cabeza aun sonriendo, limpió con cuidado toda la boca de él.

Estaban tan cerca que ella sintió una horrible necesidad de besar aquellos labios que ahora mismo estaba limpiando, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sabía que no debería hacerlo. Tragó saliva lentamente mientras su cabeza seguía peleando consigo misma sobre si debería besarle o no. Su mano había dejado de moverse hacía tiempo y se encontraban muy cerca, ella mirando los labios de él mientras tragaba saliva y él no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que ella quería besarle. Le miraba muy fijamente. ¿Por qué no se decidía? ¿Por qué no le besaba? _Dios, bésame. _En su mente no dejaba de sonar esa frase. Él había decidido que no la obligaría a hacer nada. Esperaría el instante en que ella diese el primer paso de "me gustas" para poder expresarle todo lo que sentía. Pero hasta el momento en que eso ocurriese, no haría nada. No lo estropearía todo. _Lucy, bésame. Por favor. Bésame. Quiero poder demostrarte todo lo que siento, lo importante que eres para mí. Joder, ¡bésame! _

Un grito estalló en la cabeza de Natsu y Lucy se separó de él, volviendo a su sitio. Si no fuese porque nadie en el restaurante estaba mirándoles, Natsu habría jurado que lo había dicho en voz alta y que por eso Lucy se había separado. Pero no. No había dicho nada. Y Lucy se había separado de él. No quería besarle, ¿verdad? ¿Tan poco atractivo era? ¿Acaso no era el amigo dulce y atontado? Lucy se lo había dicho cientos de veces. ¿Por qué no le había besado? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno?

Lucy vió como la expresión de Natsu se volvía triste y pensó si él podría haber deseado que le besase y, al no hacerlo, se había sentido mal. ¿Debería haberle besado?

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, la conversación volvió a ser fluida y parecía como si lo que acabase de pasar, nunca hubiese ocurrido.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, normal y divertido. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Natsu no sabía si debía ponerse como la noche anterior o no. Por culpa de aquello, Lucy había estado actuando de forma rara durante casi toda la mañana.

Se tumbó tenso, cerca de ella pero no demasiado. Se preguntó qué pasaría si la abrazaba. Quizás debería arriesgarse con aquello. Pero, ¿y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si se sentía acosada?

Lucy no sabía que pasaba, no sabía el motivo de que no estuviese abrazándola como la noche anterior. Le vió tenso. Supo que se estaría preocupando demasiado por si se sentía ella incómoda. Se acercó a él, y le miró. Natsu estaba tumbado bocarriba y ella, tras mirarle y desearle las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla, se tumbó algo encima. La cabeza sobre el pecho de él y el brazo de ella, rodeándole el torso. Se acurrucó y se quedó dormida tras sentir como el pecho de Natsu se relajaba y sus dedos peinaban su rubio cabello una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Bueeno, aquí van las respuestas a sus reviews!<p>

**Hikari Sumire: **Aqui tienes el siguiente capi lleno de cosas interesantes aunque aun no ha pasado lo mejor muajajajajajajaja.

**morisummer: **Jejeje mi mente también es perversa... Así que quien sabe lo que puede pasar jiji. Nos leemos!

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ANSIOSA! RECORDAD QUE OS QUIERO INFINITO *.***


	3. El parque acuático y la fiesta

Bien, este es el capitulo 3! y ya solo queda el último!

Espero que estéis disfrutando leyendo la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola!

Disfrutadlo y gozadlo ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>El parque acuático y la fiesta<strong>

Estaba soñando con besos, susurros, caricias y un destello rosa, cuando escuchó como Natsu la despertaba emocionado.

- Vamos Lucy, nos vamos al parque acuático. ¡Vamos! Venga, que hoy nos espera un día genial. ¡Luuuucyyyy!

La nombrada se levantó aún soñolienta y fue al servicio tras ver que Natsu ya estaba completamente vestido. Se puso su bikini negro y un conjunto de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso sus gafas de sol. Salió del baño y Natsu la estaba esperando en la puerta. Corrió hacia él y salieron camino al parque.

Cuando llegaron, Lucy miró asombrada aquel gran lugar lleno de toboganes de agua, piscinas de olas y lo que era llamado "el reto". Lucy tragó saliva al ver lo que era "el reto". Era un tobogán enorme. Enormemente gigante más bien. Giró su rostro para ver el de Natsu. Este miraba la atracción asombrado y maravillado. Lucy supo que él querría montarse y que ella, por complacerle, también se montaría. Su mano empezó a temblar de miedo. Debía calmarse, al menos hasta que llegase el momento de montarse en aquella gran atracción.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Lucy?

Lucy miró a su alrededor buscando el primer lugar al que irían. Vió una piscina de olas bastante cerca de donde estaban, cogió la mano de Natsu y señalándolo, corrieron hacia allí.

Se bañaron durante un largo rato hasta que se cansaron y fueron a un pequeño tobogán. Se montaron en los flotadores y sin ningún reto hablado, se miraron a los ojos y echaron una carrera a ver quién llegaba primero a la superficie de la piscina. Natsu llegó primero y estuvo restregándoselo a Lucy durante un buen rato y ella, cansada, infló sus mofletes y se fue a un tobogán para montarse sola.

No era necesario ningún flotador pues en esa atracción, el agua caía por el tubo y hacía que resbalases. Lucy vió a Natsu esperándole de pie en el borde de la piscina. Su turno llegó y se deslizó por aquel tobogán, estuvo cayendo durante un corto tiempo y cayó en la piscina. Pero cuando salió a la superficie, fue consciente de que la parte de debajo de su bikini se había movido y que se veía prácticamente casi todos sus cachetes. Toda la piscina estaba mirándola y ella sintió como el rubor se subía hasta su cara. Creía que moriría de la vergüenza cuando notó como en apenas dos segundos, Natsu estaba a su espalda, tapando cualquier vista que pudiesen tener los demás. Aprovechando ese momento, Lucy se colocó bien el bikini y se giró para mirar a Natsu.

- Gracias...

Natsu simplemente le sonrió y colocó un mechón que se había soltado de la coleta de la chica tras su oreja.

- ¿Quieres un helado?

- ¡Si!

Natsu la ayudó a salir y se dirigieron a uno de los puestos para pedir un par de helados. Se los tomaron sentados en una de las mesas mientras el tiempo seguía pasando.

- Nos montaremos en "el reto", ¿verdad?

Lucy tragó saliva de nuevo, sabía que él estaba ilusionado y también sabía que aquella sonrisa le decía que debía aceptar si o si, aunque se muriese de miedo.

- Claro.

Natsu se sintió feliz. Lucy le tenía miedo a aquella atracción, lo sabía porque la conocía y el hecho de que ella fuese capaz de montarse solo porque él quería… Le hacía creer que sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en las demás atracciones y comieron en uno de los restaurantes que había allí dentro. Estuvieron medio dormitando en las hamacas mientras tomaban el sol y el tiempo de hacer la digestión transcurría. Habían juntado sus dos hamacas y sin ser conscientes, se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando se despertaron, la tarde había entrado ya y Natsu corrió hacia "el reto" para comprobar si aún estaba abierto. Para alivio de él y mala suerte para ella, aún lo estaba.

- Nee, vamos Lucy. ¡Vamos "al reto"!

Tardaron un buen rato en subir hasta arriba por la gran cola que tenía, pasaron ese tiempo hablando. No hablaban porque tuviesen nada que decir, sino porque Lucy intentaba distraerse para olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y del temblor que había invadido su cuerpo.

Una vez arriba, Lucy creyó que moriría cuando vió la caída. Era demasiado para ella.

- Lucy, podemos montarnos juntos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le he preguntado al hombre y dice que hay flotadores para parejas... Podemos montaros juntos.

- Ah… Q-que bien ¿no?

- Lucy, no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré.

Lucy no supo si fueron las palabras de él o la mirada que le dirigía, pero supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Se sentó ella primero y el detrás para poder sujetarla bien. Lucy, cuando él le dijo que la sostendría, no cayó en que la agarraría fuerte. Cuando sintió sus brazos pasar por su tripa rodeándola, apretándola contra su pecho; sus piernas rodeando las de ella. Estaban completamente unidos. Completamente juntos. Y Lucy estaba completamente roja. Pero aquel sonrojo desapareció cuando empezaron a caer y ella gritó por el miedo. Aquel sufrimiento duró bastante hasta que cayeron al agua.

Natsu salió primero, se habían separado por la caída y no veía a Lucy. Miró hasta que vió un destello rubio, justo antes de que alguien cayese encima de ese destello.

Lucy se había separado de Natsu en la caída y aunque hubiese tragado algo de agua, no había sido tan malo. Intentó salir a la superficie justo cuando notó como algo la golpeaba. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¿Lucy? ¿¡Lucy!? Por favor, respóndeme. ¡Lucy! ¡LUCY!

La rubia sentía como alguien la llamaba, intentaba abrir los ojos pero le costaba. Reconoció esa voz, era la voz de Natsu. Intentó de nuevo abrirlos y lo consiguió pero lo que vió, la dejó paralizada. Natsu estaba llorando. Llorando. Y verle con aquellas lágrimas en los ojos, la estaba matando. Se incorporó como medio pudo y tocó la cara de éste. Natsu, al notar el contacto, abrió los ojos y al ver a Lucy despierta, no pudo contenerse y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Dios, todo esto es culpa mía. ¿Estás bien?

Lucy asintió como respuesta. Las lágrimas de él caían en su hombro mojándola pero haciendo que se sintiera querida, viva. Cuando Natsu se tranquilizó lo suficiente, dejó de abrazarla y la miró a los ojos.

Lucy nunca le había visto en ese estado; tenía la cara y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y parecía como si hubiese pasado por un infierno. Besó su mejilla dulcemente y le miró a los ojos durante un largo rato. Pero Natsu no le miraba, no podía hacerlo. Por un momento creyó que la perdería y todo su mundo se vino abajo. Sin ella, no había nada más para él. Ella era su mundo. Ella era el aire que respiraba para seguir viviendo. Ella lo era todo. Y sin ella, él no era nada.

- Natsu. Mírame, por favor.

Ella intentaba llamarle, intentaba que la mirara pero él no lo hacía. Cogió su cara entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla.

- Natsu! Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada. No te preocupes más. Quiero verte sonreír porque adoro esa sonrisa tuya. Así que hazlo por mí.

Natsu le hizo caso y la miró a los ojos. La vió sonriéndole y supo que todo había pasado. Revolvió su cabello y la cogió en brazos. Lucy protestó pidiéndole que la bajase pero él hizo caso omiso a sus plegarias y caminó con la princesa de sus sueños aferrada a su pecho.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, la soltó encima de la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

- La fiesta es bastante tarde, podemos dormir un rato.

- No tengo sueño Natsu…

- Entonces me limitaré a abrazarte y acariciar tu precioso pelo dorado.

Dicho esto, Natsu lo hizo y pasaron así un largo rato. Simplemente juntos y sin decir nada. Cada uno sabía que era lo que sentía por el otro y que era lo que debería decirle para expresarle sus sentimientos pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Lucy se levantó, dispuesta a ir a ducharse antes que Natsu. Se duchó rápido para dejar el baño libre y mientras Natsu se duchaba, ella pasó el tiempo secándose y peinándose el pelo. Él se vistió en la habitación y ella en el baño.

Natsu se puso un elegante traje y esperó sentado en la cama a que su dulce damisela saliese vestida con el hermoso vestido que él mismo le había comprado pero el cual no le había visto puesto.

Lucy salió del baño. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño no tirante, del que caían algunos mechones rebeldes. El maquillaje, sencillo con el que quería destacar sobretodo sus ojos chocolate. El vestido, una pieza de tirantes con un escote pronunciado y la espalda al aire, de color negro y de corte por encima de la rodilla. Suelto de cintura para abajo y unos tacones altos del mismo color que hacían que sus piernas pareciesen más largas y aún más bonitas.

Natsu no lo podía creer, siempre había pensado que Lucy era extremadamente sexy y hermosa pero en aquel momento, mirándola ahí de pie ante él, solo podía pensar que era un ángel venido del cielo.

Lucy notó la mirada de Natsu, fija en ella. Estaba examinándola, degustándola con la mirada.

- N-natsu… ¿qué ocurre? ¿No estoy bien?

- No, no. Por dios. Estás… Estupenda.

Ella se sonrojó. Podría haberle dicho que estaba guapa o que le quedaba bien pero él había elegido decirle aquello y por un momento, creyó que quizás él pensase en ella como algo más que una amiga. O quizás no y eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Lucy tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía y caminaron hasta el salón principal del hotel, donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Se presentaron y estuvieron charlando con el anfitrión, comieron algo y bailaron durante toda la noche. La música era animada y no daba lugar a que Natsu pudiese coger de la cintura a su querida princesa. Le estaba poniendo nervioso aquello. _¿En qué clase de fiesta no se ponen canciones lentas? _

El anfitrión, quien se llamaba Loki, se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos dos y tras saludar levemente con la mano, le dirigió la palabra a Lucy.

- Señorita, ¿me concedería el placer de ser mi acompañante en el siguiente baile?

Lucy se sonrojó levemente ante el lenguaje educado que utilizaba aquel apuesto hombre. Era el anfitrión, no debía negarse ¿cierto? Miró a Natsu pero éste tenía la mirada gacha, ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lucy se enfureció y aceptó con la sonrisa más seductora que tenía.

Natsu fue consciente de cómo Loki tomaba la mano de su princesa y la música cambiaba y se tornaba lenta, melódica. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo frustración. Era la primera canción para bailar pegados que sonaba y su chica estaba bailándola con el estúpido y ligón del anfitrión. La mano de ese impresentable se cernía a la cintura de su amada, la pegaba a su pecho y el espacio entre ellos se volvía inexistente. Con cada segundo que transcurría, la tensión que se acumulaba en él incrementaba, las ganas de pegarle a alguien se hacían más visibles y las uñas se clavaban con más intensidad en la carne de sus pobres manos.

Unas jóvenes comenzaron a hablar tras él y prestó atención cuando fue consciente que hablaban de su Lucy y el estúpido niño rico.

- Es la afortunada de esta semana.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué la afortunada?

- Verás, cada semana el señorito Loki hace una fiesta y se pasea durante la noche buscando la más preciosa dama. En ese tiempo, solo suenan canciones ritmosas pero en cuanto él encuentra a su presa, le hace una señal al DJ para que cambie la canción. Suele embaucarlas y susurrarles cosas al oído. Cuando termina la canción, siempre desaparece con su acompañante.

- Y todas sabemos que es lo que hacen.

- La de esta noche es bastante guapa.

- Si, la verdad es que hacen buena parej…

Un grito sonó por toda la estancia. Natsu no había podido soportarlo más y había ido hasta donde estaban ellos dos, separando a su dulce princesa de las manos de aquel indeseable. Cuando Loki quiso hacerse el héroe intentando reconquistar su ya casi nueva mujer, Natsu le golpeó, cogió a su doncella y se fue hacia su habitación haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas y el llanto que salía de su mundo.

Cuando entraron, la tiró en la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Natsu, ¡respóndeme!

- Solo quería acostarse contigo. Ese maldito… ¡Quería aprovecharse de ti!

- ¿Y si yo quería dejarle?

Aquello le crispó demasiado, la visió de que Lucy quisiese con ese bastardo...

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Jamás dejaré que una sucia rata como él toque a lo que más amo en este mundo!

Ambos se quedaron callados, siendo conscientes de lo que acababa de decir Natsu. Natsu bajó la mirada, avergonzado. No quería que su confesión fuese tan basta, llevaba años preparando las palabras adecuadas pero eso era lo que había salido de su boca. Dios, que tonto era. Si había una posibilidad entre cien de que Lucy le amase, acababa de desperdiciarla. Ella se merecía la mejor confesión del mundo y él le había dado un grito enfadado.

- Lo siento, Lucy. Yo… No sé ni que debo decirte. Joder.

- Yo también te quiero Natsu.

Natsu abrió los ojos completamente y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te quiero.

Él no lo podía creer, no sabía si reír o llorar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué sentido lo decía Lucy.

Lucy por su parte, viendo el gesto confuso de Natsu, supo que debía intentar aclarárselo. Se acercó lentamente a la parte de la cama en la que él estaba sentado y se sentó a horcajadas encima suya. Cogió su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y juntó sus frentes.

- Te quiero, Natsu. Te quiero.

Dicho esto, le besó. Fue un beso basto pues Natsu aún no reaccionaba pero cuando fue consciente de que aquello era real, de que Lucy le quería, de que le estaba besando; la pegó a él y profundizó el beso. Ansiando más, mucho más. Su mano se deslizó por debajo del vestido de ella, acariciando levemente su desnudo muslo. Las calientes manos de él entrando en contacto con la fría piel de ella, la hacían estremecerse. Un escalofrío que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo a la par que lo iban haciendo las manos de él.

Natsu besó su cuello una y otra vez, húmedos besos que iban desde el cuello hasta su clavícula. Desabrochó el vestido con suma lentitud mientras deslizaba las manos por aquella blanca espalda. Le pidió que se soltara el pelo y cuando ella lo hizo, acercó la nariz para poder olerlo. Lucy se tensó pero le dejó hacer al igual que dejó que se desnudase ante ella. Verle allí, enfrente, hizo que sintiese ansia por tenerle y que la hiciese suya. Abrió los brazos, invitándole a ir y cuando él se acercó, ella le atrapó entre sus brazos y piernas. Le pidió entre susurros que colmara sus deseos y él, con sumo placer entró en ella. Fue dulce y agónico al mismo tiempo pues sintió como todos aquellos años de espera se apoderaban de él y sus movimientos se volvieron salvajes, bruscos; pero al contrario de lo que temía, Lucy se acopló perfectamente a él y sus gemidos le hicieron enloquecer hasta tal punto que creyó haber muerto y estar en el cielo. El tiempo pasaba, pero él tenía la sensación de que apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos. Lucy creyó haber encontrado la encarnación de un dios griego mientras sentía como se iba una y otra vez sin que el ritmo de él cesase tan siquiera.

Al tiempo, sintió como él estaba a punto de llegar al climax y se aferró aún más a él, acompañando el movimiento de él con el suyo propio. Rápido, jadeante. El sudor que parecían cristales en la piel morena de él. Las manos apretando con fuerza la cintura y uno de los pechos de ella. Jadeos que llenaban la estancia. Gemidos que resonaban entre aquellas cuatro pareces. Gritos de placer que exigían más. Besos llenos de amor, de ganas de tomar y dar todo por aquello que amas. Una suave succión en el cuello que deja una marca violeta. Las uñas de ella clavándose en la espalda de él. Unos dientes que muerden el gran hombro de su amante intentando contener tanto ruido. Un cese de movimiento cuando ambos llegan al climax total. Silencio. Una lágrima de felicidad.

- Te amo. Más que a nada ni a nadie. Eres mi princesa y no dejaré que nadie toque un pelo ni haga daño a la dulce luz que me ilumina. Te lo juro por mi vida, que eres tú. Porque sin ti yo no soy nada. Sin ti, yo ya no tendría ningún motivo por el que levantarme cada día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Olvídate de mí Natsu. Lo que pasó anoche fue un error, no debí dejar que me encandilases. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto era con el único propósito de acostarte conmigo. Me das asco.

Natsu sintió como su mundo se alejaba de él y la luz se apagaba.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeeeeno. Aquí lo tenéis! El final deja el saborcillo de un buen salseo eeeh Pues lo veréis en el siguiente capitulo! Soy mala... muajajajajajajajaaaaaaa<p>

Vale, ya paro jeje.

Recordad sabios duendecillos míos. Me gustan los reviews. Me gusta saber que pensáis de lo que escribo. Me gusta leeros! .

Y ahora las respuestas!

**Zy sistem: **Aqui tienes la continuación! Y no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta tanto y... aquí hay beso y... algo más, jeje ;)

**Hikari Sumire: **Es OBVIO jaja me encantó leer tu review y esa palabra xD Bueno, aqui hay beso y más cositas jiji

**Mori Summer: **Ahhhhh sí, Natsu es tan tonto que en el restaurante podrían haberse besado y no lo hicieron T.T Pero aquí si! Ñah! Espero tu review *.*

**Ann Okashi Panda: **Claro! Este capi y aún queda otro que será el último!

**samara: **Aquí pasaron cositas entre ellos pero aún queda por pasar el salseo final joujoujou!

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI! RECORDAD LOS REVIEWS QUE ME GUSTA LEERLOS. ES LO QUE ME LLENA Y ME DA DE COMER *.* OS QUIERO!**


End file.
